Devices for monitoring the foot movements of athletes are known. These devices typically rely upon sensors placed on the ankle or shoe of a wearer to determine the distance covered by the wearer. Many of these devices include data transceiver devices for receiving signals from the ankle sensors and for performing rudimentary processing of these signals to provide real-time feedback to the wearer concerning stride length and/or speed.
Typical of prior art devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,945, to Karr et al. ("the Karr et al. patent"). Therein, a pedometer is disclosed which includes first and second ultrasonic sensor modules that are strapped to the ankles of a wearer. The first and second ultrasonic sensor modules transmit signals to a processor and display module. The processor and display module are responsive to the signals received from the ultrasonic sensors for providing real-time information to the wearer concerning stride data.
However, the Karr et al. patent fails to show or suggest apparatus capable of determining and recording information relating to the gait activity of a wearer. The Karr et al. patent also does not disclose apparatus for monitoring and recording the gait activity of the wearer over prolonged periods. Further, the Karr et al. patent fails to show or suggest any ability of the disclosed pedometer for transmitting stored data to a remote system computer for data processing.
Another typical prior art device is a computer shoe system such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,394, to Cavanaugh ("the Cavanaugh patent"). Therein, a computer device is provided for coupling to a shoe and for determining when a step has been taken. The computer device includes a divider circuit for recording the number of steps taken. A cable and connector are provided for coupling the computer shoe to a system computer for providing data from the shoe computer to the system computer thereby to permit the accumulated step data to be processed.
However, the Cavanaugh patent fails to show or suggest apparatus for determining and recording selected gait activity of a wearer. Further, the Cavanaugh patent fails to disclose apparatus for transmitting stored data to a system computer without removing the computer shoe from the wearer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus for determining the gait activity of a wearer. It is further desirable to provide apparatus for determining the gait activity of a wearer and for recording the gait activity over an extended period of time. It is still further desirable to provide apparatus for recording the gait activity of a wearer which apparatus can provide stored information relating to gait activity to a system computer for processing.